Love and Death
by MayySully
Summary: Please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

Life and Death

Introduction:

Lily Janet Carter is eighteen years old and is moving into her new one bedroom apartment just out of the her homecity, Salem Louisiana. Lily is excited about moving out and starting her life in a new place where no one knows her face, but can a mysterious guy, Wes, turn things around in the most disturbing ways imaginable?

Wes is nineteen and has been for the last three hundred years or so, when your a vampire you lose knowledge about that sort of thing. What he never expected was to meet a very strange girl someone who he knew could be what he has been searching for all his life. Someone who could love him for himself and not expect him to change, but will his fate as a vampire come between and cause darkness?

Chapter 1 - My name is Lily

My name is Lily Carter and I am eighteen years old. I recently moved from Salem Louisiana to pursue my dreams of being a teacher when I get older. I have blond hair, bright green eyes, and a tan from working out in the sun for so long. By the way my tan is not a farmers tan, but from helping my neighbor with her two year old who has a thing for running around the yard till she throws up or gets to tired. Honestly, it's the cutest thing I have ever seen before. I decided last year when I was a junior that this was the thing that I really did good in and that was teaching and babysitting children. So I talked to my counslor and learned that Salem had the worst employment rates in Louisiana. So that's when I knew that after I graduated I would use all the money I saved from taking care of the neighbors children and move to somewhere there is a job and a good community college.

I woke up this morning to the sound of my stupid alarm clock going off like crazy. I sat up and punched it hard enough to crack the screen and silence the clock forever. 'God, there went like twenty bucks down the drain,' I thought to myself as I threw the remaining pieces in the trash can. I got dressed in ( idk/set?id=103507471 ) and decided that I was starving. I looked over at the big clock above my fireplace and saw that it was 8:00 at night. So I knew then I was not in the mood for cooking anything so I would have to walk to the McDonalds for some fast food. I locked the door behind me and started walking to the resturant. All of a sudden this car came out of no where and barley stopped in time so it didn't hit me. I was pretty ticked off I mean who comes speeding down a street at 8 at night?! The person in the vehicle got out and started checking out their car. I knew right away it was a guy and by the looks of it he was pretty ticked off too.

The guy started walking towards me and when he reached me he said, "What the heck is your problem?! Do you have a death wish or something stay out of my way you idiot!" I was pretty caught off gaurd by his lack of manners.

"Well I am so sorry for walking on the stupid sidewalk, you know the thing that was built so people could walk on safely without getting hit by people who don't do the speed limit. Also if your going to call me the idiot you need to check yourself sweetheart, because your the one who almost ran me over not the other way around. So do me a favor, get out of my face and leave me alone, go back into your car and drive away," I said in the rudest way anyone could of spoken to someone.

My words only though, seemed to tick him off further. I decided then I wouldn't back down from this fight even if this guy could possibly put me in the hosiptal just from looking at him wrong. The guy just looked at me for a few more minutes and got back in his car.

As he was driving away he rolled down the window and said to me, "Next time Lily I won't hold back."

I stood there in shock and disgust at this man who threatened me, a girl who he just met. Soon the guy drove away but not fast enough to flip him the bird which by the way, he returned. I continued walking across the street to get my food and as soon as I walked in guess who I saw? Guy who almost hit me with his car, it's like God can't give me a break today.

I ordered my food and picked a seat close to the door. Finially after ten minutes of waiting my food was ready for me to eat so I walked got my food and started eating. I felt a sudden chill go through the air when the door to the front of the resturant opened. I looked back and saw that it was a woman with blond curly hair and was wearing a red hooded jacket. The blond woman soon started walking towards to the strange man who almost killed me. They seemed deep in conversation when I noticed the only trash can was right by their table. After moments of hesitation I walked over and threw my stuff away and started heading out the door.

As I walked over to my car I heard someone come up behind me as in a rush. The strange man who almost killed me was walking towards me. I unlocked my car and decided that I needed to hurry up and leave so I didn't have to talk to him.

"Wait! I need to talk to you, it's very important and I don't think I will be able to tell you what you need to know right now later," the guy who almost killed me said. I didn't know what to think of this, of what he said.

I got back out of the car and locked the car back up. It seemed like he was watching my every move. I crossed my arms out in front of my chest and replied, "Well are you going to just going to stand there and stare at me all day or are you going to tell me what you wanted?"

This seemed to amuse the guy and next thing I knew my hands where pinned above my head and he was staring at me like he owned me.

"I am going to say this very slowly because I know your slow human mind might not be able to keep up. I am a vampire and you my dear, are going to my new wife/slave. I own you from this night foward and you will never go back to your family. You question me once you will get seriously hurt," the guy who almost killed me said.

I swallowed but yet for some strange reason turned to look him in the eyes. The guy seemed totally caught off gaurd by this and for another strange reason I managed to get my hands out of his grip and I cupped his face with my hands.

"I don't know your name but your going to have to drag me to where ever the heck you are taking me if you think I am going anywhere with you,"I stated with every once of courage I could muster.

The man looked at me for a second and replied, "I thought you might say that."

I looked at him with confusion and soon everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Author's Note: Ok guys I decided to for every chapter I do to post a link for a song, just one that pops into my mind at any given moment...Lol! Also I am going to be using this website Polyvore so I can decide what the character wears or what the setting is going to look like. So please bear with me if you happen to see a link posted.**

**Link for song: watch?v=Qaw569b1Ajc**

I woke up woth a horrible headache and having no freaking idea where I was or what had happened to me. I looked around the room and noticed there was no windows and only a door. Well this is just great, there is no way for me to escape because every good kidnapper knows to lock the door so the victim can't get away. It wouldn't hurt to try getting out though, would it? I carefully, without a sound, walked over to the door and to my suprise the door opened.

I walked outside of the room and closed the door behind me so no one could notice I might of escaped from my room. I noticed there was an elevator and some stairs, even though I am pretty lazy I decided to take the stairs because they are a lot quieter. As I was walking down the stairs I noticed the woman with the red coat coming up beside me. As we where both walking she stopped all of a sudden and that made me stop as well. I had never seen this woman's face before but when she looked at me all that really caught my attention was those golden eyes.

Don't get me wrong they where really beautiful but it was oddly otherworld like. I had never seen eyes like those on anywone. Red coat, as I like to call her now, was also very beautiful and that made her gold eyes stand out even more.

"Hello Lily, my name is Marissa but you can call me Mary. I am not going to hurt you, but you need to come with me. I have to get you ready for the princes arrival," Red coat said.

I just stood there in shock, the thing that shocked me was the fact she knew my name and also she wasn't going to hurt me.

We both started heading back up stairs and she lead me to a different room then I was before. The room was very beautiful ( cgi/set?id=104846282 ).

"I hope you like it I kept telling the prince that these colors where such boyish colors. Anyways if you go through that closet doors you will find some clothes you can wear what ever you like. You have at least an hour to get ready before I have to come and get you." Mary said as she headed out of the door.

I started to say something but the door closed and locked in my face. I got dressed in ( cgi/set?id=104846282 ) My hair is naturally wavy and my hair is cut so there isn't much I can really do with it anyways. I really got a glimpse of myself, my short brown blondish hair and my light pale green eyes. My hair is naturally brown but I usually use temporary hair dye because I hate my hair color. People always mistake me as a southern bell but I am not. So when Mary came to get me she stated I looked beautiful and like a southern bell, which proved my statement above.

Mary told me that I was supposed to meet the prince or whatever his name was in the dining room, but the catch was I had to go alone. I heard the front door's knob start shaking like somone was coming in and soon enough the guy who almost ran me over came through the door. I just stood there and waited for him to notice me.

"Hello Lily, it's good to finially get to talk to you, I mean since I knocked you out and all. Anyways we have much to discuss since I mean I kidnapped you and all that crap," the guy said. I nodded at him to proceed. "Also my name is Jake but you will call me Master."

Well this is just great, note the sarcasam. I mean what good is name going to do me at all?

We walked into what seemed like an office wher Jake told me to sit down in one of the chairs so he could explain in private the reasoning of me being kidnapped.

Jake looked at me for a few minutes, "First thing you need to know is that I don't like to be inturuppted when I am telling a story so if you do do it once, I won't tell you anything and you will just live your life without knowing anything. Am I understood?"

I stared at him, "Yes I understand."

Jake took in a deep breath, "Lily you have been kidnapped for a spacific purpose and that is to become my bride. Every one hundred years a prince must marry a mortal bride such as yourself. The prince in each time is forced they have no choice. The girl that is chosen has a speacil type of blood that only a prince could ever swallow and live. Now let's just say someone got you pregnant for instance that baby would die after a couple of days. So let me put this simply you can't have a love life without me it would never work. Also if we do not marry you would be killed by the royal vampire clan."

I didn't realize I had stopped breathing or was in fact holding my breath. I didn't want to marry Jake I only wanted to marry someone I loved and it certainly wasn't him. Everything felt so dream like, like I was going to pass out.

"Lily are you alright? Do you need some water?" Jake asked.

I couldn't answer because before I knew it I hit the floor with a loud thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Link: Build a Home Look up on ( .com)**

I woke up once again in my white and blue room but I felt a sudden weight upon on the right side of my bed. I squinted to see Jake staring at me. I groaned with frustration for being here and this seemed to make Jake smirk a little. I swear what is this guy smirking at it's not like I confessed my undying love for him, if I had any for that matter.

Jake looked at me for a few seconds, "Well it's a good thing your awake because I have a suprise for you. Us both where invited to go to a formal ball tonight at ten. You are to dress as formal and proper or I swear you will wish you where dead," and with that he was gone.

I groaned some more and made my way out of the bed. I walked over to the closet and decided I had to wear something short but not short that it doesn't cover my rear end, but something long to keep it covered. Also considering Jake said it was a formal event, not prom. I decided to wear ( so_bored/set?id=104748434 Also the hair is short but has some blond streaks in it. Also, the eyes are a very light green color not brown.) The whole outfit and my hair is respectful and to trashy to set me apart from anyone who is attending tonight.

Mary came to get me for the party to my suprise and told me that both of us where to ride together and our dates would meet us there at the party. Another thing I didn't think would happen was the fact we would be riding in a limo. I didn't know Mary had a boo so this was all new to me. Mary blushed from head to toe when I asked about this date of hers too. So who ever this guy maybe she is totally into his as far as I can tell. She told me her boyfriend's name was Housten and he was a very kind, gentle, loving, compassionate person to anyone he has ever met, including humans.

To me this guy seemed like a good guy, I mean I haven't met him yet but he seems like an amazing guy from what I learned so far. I am very happy for her but also sad for my own fate. I mean Jake will never love me or it seems that way. I can also tell by his attitude for me that he could care less what even happens to me if I died the next night. Was it to much to ask that a guy loved me when I got married, not just want to suck my blood from me like I was some blood bag off the street?

The limo driver soon pulled into what seemed like a huge mansion. Mary caught me staring at it and said, "Lily you act as if you had never seen a house before."

I laughed at myself and soon Mary joined in too. "Look I have seen a house and let me tell you this now, that is not a freaking house. That is like a mansion or a castle not a stupid house!" I exclaimed which this seemed to make us both laugh harder. People where staring at us as they went inside and soon we noticed two guys in the corner coming toward us.

To my suprise it was Jake and Houston. Both of them where wearing blake tuxes that fit their bodies perfectly. When they both came to escort us inside they noticed us laughing and soon started staring at us like we had lost our minds, but this seem to make our laughing fit way worse than it was before. Soon Jake and Houston decided to leave us to our stupidness and let us get our giggles out before we had to go in.

Mary and I finally calmed down when our dates came to gather us to enter the mansion. Jake grabbed my arm rather roughly and whispered in my ear, "You mess this night up I will make sure you pay deeply when we get home. You will call me master or I swear to God your life will turn for the worst."

As we entered the mansion I noticed how beautiful and elegant everything was. Jake was soon leading me towards this really upper class couple and shook the man's hand and kissed the woman's cheek.

"Lily, this is my parents Queen Elizabeth and King Ya'von,"Jake announced.

The Queen looked at me as if she was waiting for permission and in which she got from Jake she hugged me and whispered, "Hello dear welcome to the family."

I replied with a smile, "It's great to be here, your highness."

This seemed to please Jake from the manners I was using and how well behaved I was being. I swear after this party he owes me BIG time.

The king took a step towards Jake, "So my son, have you decided if you will be joining us for dinner day after tommorow? I need to let the maids and cooks know to set up an extra room and for them to cook extra food."

Jake thought for a moment and replied, "Yes father we will be there, but we will most likely come later in the evening. I want to show Lily more around my mansion."

'Oh great' I thought. This is just freaking great, first I get kidnapped and now I have to act like I actually like his parents when I only like the queen so far. The king hasn't even really looked at me or tried to make conversation.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lily, Jake I have to be off and greet our other guests. Come along my queen," said the king and soon they were out of sight in the crowd of people.

Jake formed a tighter grip out of my arm which made me gasp out in pain. It looked like someone guy and woman were walking towards us and by the way Jake is holding my arm, he isn't to fond of these people.

The man walked over to Jake and gave him a hug. Jake smiled politely while the man said, "Well hello Jake, look who we have here. You finally found someone who actually doesn't run away from you, but it is a pity. This girl of yours looks like she could be good in-"

Before I could even try to stop him Jake smashed his fist into the guys face and pinned him onto the wall. The woman soon grabbed my neck and was holding it like she was going to break it or bite from it. I saw the king and queen rush over here with inhuman speed.

"What is the meaning of this! Jake let him go where is-," the king noticed that I was being held by the woman, thank God.

Jake turned to look at me but what made me want to scream was his eyes which were now red. The way Jake looked at me, he looked scared for my well-being since the first time I got here.

"Jasmine, let her go or I swear on everything I will rip your head off,"Jake said to Jasmine, the woman who was holding me.

I could feel Jasmine smile and then laugh, "Not before I get a little taste of your little pet," with that she bit me on my neck.

I screamed from the pain, and that made Jake even more furious. Next thing I knew I flew across what appeared to be a ball room onto the dinner table where was a whole lot of glass and knives that cut me when I hit. When I looked down I saw that one of the knives stabbed me in my side so I pulled the knife out and then saw Jake rip Jasmine's head off. That time I didn't scream because everything hurt to much to complete such a simple task.

Soon all the people in the room eye's were on me and the blood that was almost covering my entire body. I started to breathe hard because now I knew that this whole place was full of vampires who now wanted to drink my blood. Jake appeared soon beside me and picked me up off the table. Before I could blink I was in a car and Jake was saying goodbye to the queen and king.

Jake got into the car and leaned over to me and buckled me up. He honestly looked scared, probably from all the bleeding that I was doing. I stopped breathing completely because it hurt to much to breathe anymore from my side.

"Hang on Lily we are almost home,"Jake said. Next thing I knew I was in his arms and Mary was waiting for us in my bedroom.

Mary ripped my dress where I was stabbed and said, "Well Lily, it seems to me that it's not a deep cut but I need to do something to make the pain go away. I know it might be painful, but you need to flip onto your side if you can."

Jake looked like he thought this was his fault, which it was. But I never wanted him to think that, I was just in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

I flipped onto my other side and Mary licked some wipe thing. Before I could even question her what she was going to do with that she put it on my side where I was stabbed, which made me scream out from the pain.

Very soon the pain stopped and I felt so drained for energy. I looked down and saw my side was completely healed, I gasped in shock which made Jake smirk just the slightest.

Jake stared at me for a minute, "Lily you need to change into pajamas, I will also be staying here tonight with you so I can make sure the venom worked and you don't bleed to death while you sleep."

I was honestly to tired for aruguing with him if he was staying here so I got up and walked my way over to the closet. Before I could even pick what I wanted to wear Jake handed me ( cgi/set?id=105049436 ) and we both got ready for bed. When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Jake shirtless and in his boxers. Yep christmas came early for me.

Jake noticed me staring and smirked. I took off my slipper boots and climbed into the bed. Jake climbed in as well and soon we both were sleeping, well at least he was. I was still nervous about the fact that we were sharing a bed together. I closed my eyes but soon before I could do anything to stop myself Jake had me pinned under him.

I stared up at him in shock but then it turned to rage, "What the heck are you doing get off of me or I swear to-" I was cut off by Jake pressing his lips to mine.

A few minutes of me not kissing him back he whispered, "Kiss me back Lily, just try for me please." I decided to kiss him back but if I found he was a terrible kisser than he was getting off of me asap.

I kissed him back just to find out he was amazing, like he could be a professional. Before I could stop him, Jake had pulled my shirt of my head just to show my black and blue bra. This seemed to make Jake kiss me harder and more quickly than before. Like if he stopped he might somehow die without kissing me.

I stopped him from going any further and put my shirt back on. This seemed to make him ticked but soon that didn't matter because we both fell asleep.


End file.
